


Nightmare

by turtleprincette



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleprincette/pseuds/turtleprincette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a nightmare. Luckily Ashton is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Ashton woke up to the sound of the younger blonde next to him shrieking in his sleep. He must be having a nightmare, the nineteen year old thought.

“Lukey, baby, wake up.” He shook the blonde, but he still didn't wake up. Ashton started worrying because Luke had started thrashing around even more in his sleep. “Luke! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!” Ashton yelled in hopes of waking his boyfriend up.

Luke shot up in bed, his eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. “A-Ashton...” Luke mumbled. He reached out for the elder wanting nothing more than a warm hug from his boyfriend. 

Ashton happily obliged and wrapped his arms securely around the blonde's shaking figure and pulling Luke into his lap. “You wanna talk about it?” Ashton asked Luke.

“I'd r-rather not-t,” Luke shakily responded.

“That's okay.” Ashton replied, placing a light, comforting kiss to Luke's forehead.

Both boys sat in the hotel room in silence, Ashton wanting to make sure Luke had completely calmed down before saying anything else. After Luke had stopped shaking Ashton spoke up, “Wanna try to get some more sleep?” 

“Yes, please.” Luke responded. “And, thank you Ashton for comforting me.”

“No problem.” Ashton let Luke get up before laying down and motioning Luke over. “Come on, I think you could still use a good cuddle.” Luke giggled before laying down next to Ashton, lying his head on the older boy's chest and letting him wrap his arms securely around his waist.

“Goodnight, Lukey. I'll protect you from anymore nightmares.” Ashton said to the young blonde.

“Goodnight, Ash. I love you,” Luke mumbled with a smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

“I love you too,” Ashton whispered before his eyes drifted shut.


End file.
